


Flames

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kink Me: Wax Play by margotgrissom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
> A/N: This fic is exactly what it says on the tin. BDSM with hot candle wax play. If this is not your cuppa tea, then don't read it. If it is, leave me a comment. I'm curious to know what you think.

Carefully Sharon pulled on the silk that had been tied tightly around each ankle and each wrist and had then been secured to the bedposts. There was absolutely no way she was going to get off this bed without help. She lifted her head when she felt the bed dip as Fritz seated himself on the edge, lightly running his fingers over her thigh and her stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

 

“Ready?” he asked softly. Sharon nodded and watched as he pulled a lighter out of the pocket of his trousers. She was completely ready, she wanted this from the second she discovered Jackson in her kitchen and once he was gone, she had immediately picked up the phone, set a date and booked an hotel room. And now she found herself naked, watching with her breath held as Fritz lit the white candle and gently picked it up from the nightstand.

 

Sharon gasped when the first drop of hot wax hit her skin, right between her breasts. It burned, leaving a lingering pain behind as it cooled and hardened. Before she could get entirely used to the feeling another drop landed right below the first one and then another one, on the inside of her right breast, where it rolled down to rest in her cleavage, leaving a path of hot pain in its wake. She squirmed on the bed, trying to get used to the sensation as Fritz straightened the candle, giving her a brief moment of reprieve to collect herself.

 

Taking a few shaky breaths, she braced herself for what she knew was going to come. Fritz tilted the candle again and instead of a few drops, a short stream of hot candle wax that had pooled underneath the flame when the candle had been upright, hit her skin just beside her nipple and rolled down the outside of her breast to the sheets beneath her. Sharon inhaled sharply, a little high-pitched moan escaping from her as the wax cooled.

 

This time however, Fritz didn’t give her a moment to get used to it. He kept the candle tilted, drops of wax falling down at regular intervals. He slowly moved the candle around, allowing the drops fall around her nipple, but never on it, before he moved it to the other breast and decorated her skin with a perfect circle of white wax drops around her left nipple as well, causing the sensitive buds to stiffen instantly to the point where they were almost painfully hard.

 

She sighed, whimpered and moaned with every drop that landed on her body, bringing a sharp heat with it that lessened as it travelled through her body and settled between her thighs. Fritz had barely touched her, only to undress her and tie her up, and yet she knew she was incredibly wet and impossibly turned on. This whole power play, being naked when he was practically fully dressed, tied to a bed spread eagle and having hot wax dripped onto her exposed skin, it aroused her like no foreplay ever could.

 

She widened her eyes when Fritz set the candle down on the nightstand and leaned down to kiss her, their first kiss of the night. Sharon relented all of the control to him, letting him guide the kiss however he wanted, sucking on her tongue, biting her bottom lip before soothing the teeth marks with his tongue. Sharon hummed quietly, longing to run her fingers through his hair, to pull him completely on top of her.

 

But Fritz pulled back, a smirk playing on his lips before he leaned down again, this time to wrap his lips around her nipple and harshly sucking on it. Sharon arched up, her mouth falling open in a silent ‘oh’ as she attempted to press her breast further into his mouth. Fritz would have none of it and pushed her down again, his mouth never leaving her nipple as his tongue did wicked things to it. He always had had a talented tongue.

 

Sharon's cry of surprise was stuck in her throat when Fritz sunk her teeth into the sensitive skin. This pain was different, sharp and stinging, but no less welcome. Sharon balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms as she pulled on her silk restraints, to no avail. Fritz knew how to tie an inescapable knot to keep her in place for as long as he pleased. Sharon exhaled slowly when Fritz released her nipple and the blood rushed to where his teeth had been. She swallowed when she noticed that his smirk had turned slightly vicious as he sat up and reached for the candle again.

 

He held her gaze for a moment, his eyes nearly black in the weak light of the room, giving her chance to safe word out, but Sharon only raised an eyebrow, challenging him to do what he had planned. She wasn't going to use her safe word. She wanted this far too much to back out now. The smirk still on his lips, Fritz tipped the candle, effectively dumping all the melted wax straight onto her already over sensitized nipple.

 

A white hot flash of pain shot through her body as the wax coated her nipple and spilled down her breast, forming big drops in her cleavage and thin runners of wax on her ribcage that fell onto the sheet below. This time she didn't hold back her cry of pain. Instinctively she flinched away from the dripping wax, writhing on the sheets as the pain turned pleasurable, the tightening of the wax absolutely delicious against her nipple, leaving her moaning as Fritz continued to drip wax on her chest and stomach.

 

She panted, attempting control her breathing which wasn't made any easier by the fact that Fritz was moving the candle lower, allowing the wax to fall on her hips, the faint scar of her C-section, the top of her thighs, slowly heating up her entire body. He dropped the white wax on her skin with military precision, knowing exactly how to space out the drops, where to let the wax fall to get whimpers in return.

  
The next drop fell on the inside of her thigh, a mere two inches away from her sex. Her leg twitched, pulling on the silk scarf as she bit her bottom lip, holding back a moan. Fritz smiled down at her and moved the candle up, letting a few drops fall on the bare skin of her pubic mound, just beside the thin strip of neatly trimmed hair. Sharon's hips reared up and she gasped. With the wax and the pain this close to her clit, it only intensified her arousal. She could feel how wet she was and she knew almost certainly that Fritz could see it, the way she was lying here, completely exposed, but his face betrayed nothing.

 

Instead he let a drop of hot wax fall on both her folds, causing Sharon to moan and buck her hips slightly. She needed him to touch her, to make her come. The wax, it turned her on, put her on the brink. She needed a little bit more to push her over. But Fritz had moved the candle up her body again; wax landing on her torso, her breasts, and then back down again, decorating her inner thighs with white wax.

 

“Jesus Fuck,” she cursed when unexpectedly a single drop fell straight on top of her clitoral hood. She felt like she was on fire, the pain searing through her body. Without even thinking about it she shifted her hips as far away from Fritz as possible, needing some form of relief which thankfully, he granted when he set the candle back down on the nightstand. She was still struggling to breathe properly without panting when she felt his fingers sliding over her clit, circling her entrance.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Fritz whispered, surprise in his voice, slowly pushing two fingers inside her, his thumb pressing against her clit. Her mind was still reeling from the last drop of wax and had trouble catching up with what was happening to her body, but when it did, she arched up, rolling her hips against his hand. “You have no idea how hot you look, so ready for me, willing to let me do anything to you. And now, I want to watch you come.”

 

Sharon let out a throaty moan, unable to form a single word, let alone string together a decent reply. She didn’t care that she looked and sounded desperate. She was, and judging from the near victorious expression on Fritz’ face, he was well aware of that fact, but it appeared he was done teasing her. He set a quick rhythm with his fingers, pressing his palm against her clit.

 

She could feel the cooled and dried wax on her body starting break and fall off her body onto the sheets, but Sharon couldn’t bring herself to care. She was so close now, she could feel it spreading through her body, wrapping itself around her limbs before she gave herself up to it, crying out as she came, her body still for one perfect moment and then it sagged down on the bed, her muscles trembling, her breath irregular, her mind foggy.

 

“You okay?” Fritz asked softly, his voice not quite clear to Sharon yet, she was still slightly unfocused. She could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, sending delicious shivers through her body. She hadn’t come like that in ages. She should have done this months ago. She smiled and nodded. Her muscles ached from pulling on the restraints, there was dried up wax on her skin and her nipples were overly sensitive, but she felt good.

 

“Perfect.”


End file.
